Stop this wedding and come with me (OS)
by Calzopelios
Summary: Post saison 5. Le calme est revenu à Storybrooke, et Emma s'apprête à épouser Killian. Cette situation semble convenir à tout le monde, sauf à une certaine Regina… Malgré sa douleur de voir la blonde épouser le pirate, l'ancienne Evil Queen fera tout pour récupérer Emma… (OS) Swan Queen.


**Hello !**

 **Je reviens cette fois-ci avec un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Je l'ai écris après avoir fait un rêve (ou plutôt cauchemar) plus ou moins troublant puisque j'ai rêvé d'un mariage Captain Swan… Burk. Pour les nouveaux arrivant, ceci est bien évidement un Swan Queen. ^^**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des incohérences, je ne suis pas parfaite dans ces domaines x).**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire ce court OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

L'homme se réveilla. Il se leva et, comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours, se rendit compte qu'il était dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Il dormait dans le garage d'un autre homme, plus âgé, et monta à l'étage pour le voir. Celui-ci lui donna un grand verre d'alcool, comme tous les matins, pour ensuite aller marcher en forêt. Puis il revenait, et l'homme lui disait _« Alors, le grand jour approche ! »_ d'un air faussement enjoué. Ceci se répéta jusqu'au _grand jour_.

Ce jour là, il prit son grand verre d'alcool, comme à son habitude, puis s'habilla de manière présentable, son costar cravate bien plié dans son sac. Il se parfuma pour camoufler l'odeur de l'alcool, mais repris un grand verre, et se parfuma une nouvelle fois.

Quand il arriva enfin au petit jardin où il allait échanger ses vœux avec sa future femme, il croisa une femme rousse, aux grands yeux verts, qui l'arrêta pour lui parler.

 _« Alors, pirate, comment on se sent aujourd'hui ?_ dit-elle.

 _-Comme un homme qui est sur le point de se marier_ » fit Killian sans émotion, l'alcool encore bien présent dans son sang.

Regina discutait gaiement avec Zelena, du beau temps, des activités d'Henry… De tout et de rien. L'après-midi était déjà bien engagée, et il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le petit jardin où elles s'étaient retrouvées pour discuter. Les bancs des témoins et des invités étaient déjà remplis, sauf une place vers le fond, destiné à Zelena. Soudain, une musique interrompit leur discussion. La musique facilement reconnaissable et si caractéristique de l'arrivée de la mariée retentit. Regina prit soudainement conscience de la situation, comme si elle avait dormi pendant les dernières semaines.  
 _« Pas Emma,_ dit-elle tout bas, _pas Emma…_  
 _-Je suis désolée, Sis'_ _»_ chuchota Zelena tristement, sachant l'attirance qu'avait sa sœur pour la blonde.  
Emma arriva alors, une immense robe blanche sur son corps parfait et un long voile assorti traînant derrière elle. Regina fut d'abord figée sur place, frappée par la beauté de la jeune femme. Puis elle vit Emma sourire au pirate, habillé comme un manchot pour l'occasion. S'en fut trop pour la brune, qui s'enfuit en courant. Sa sœur ne tenta pas de la rattraper, sachant qu'un cœur brisé était trop dur à réparer pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle resta seule, assise à même le sol, à sangloter. Imaginer Emma se marier avec Killian, l'embrasser, vivre avec lui… C'était trop pour elle. Elle aimait la blonde et détestait le pirate. Son cœur était brisé en millions de petites pièces. Le mariage avait été annoncé il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, mais sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Mais voir Emma dans sa robe blanche, entendre cette musique de mariage... Tout ça avait rendu la situation plus… réelle.

Soudain elle fut prise d'un élan de folie. N'écoutant que ses envies et ses sentiments, se moquant de se que pourrait bien penser les autres, elle sécha ses larmes et se précipitait vers le petit jardin où les deux « amoureux » écoutaient sagement le discours du Curé. Son regard croisa celui d'Emma, et elle cru y capter une lueur de désespoir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, ne sachant que faire. Soudain elle entendit la voix du Curé s'élever et briser le silence qu'elle avait formé dans sa tête.

 _« Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »_  
Cela suffit à Regina pour se précipiter dans l'allé, tournant le dos aux témoins, mais faisant face au Curé, à Killian et Emma.

 _« Je m'y oppose »_ lança Regina d'une voix claire mais légèrement tremblante.

Un murmure de surprise parcouru l'assemblée, et tous semblaient profondément choqués, sauf Zelena et Henry, seules personnes au courant de l'attirance de Regina pour la blonde, qui abordaient un large sourire fier.

 _« Emma_ , continua Regina en s'avançant vers elle. _Je t'aime. Je l'ai toujours su._

Les murmures se firent plus nombreux.

 _-Je n'ai rien dis, par peur que tu me rejette. Alors j'ai attendu. Attendu de voir si mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Puis tu t'es mise ave Killian…_ , dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le pirate bouche bée et toujours saoul. _Mais je crois… je pense… que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Alors le choix te revient._ _ **Arrête ce mariage et pars avec moi.**_ _»_

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence total, pendant lequel le temps semblait être suspendu. Plus personne ne parlait, et la tension était palpable. Tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse d'Emma, même Killian. Il aimait la blonde, cela lui faisait de la distraction. C'était sa distraction blonde. Mais il aimait trop sa solitude pour vraiment vouloir s'engager avec elle. Il ne dit donc rien. Emma, elle, cru pendant un instant qu'elle avait changé de planète, de monde et de dimension. Ce qui était entrain de se passer était tout bonnement impensable. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle était amoureuse de la mairesse, mais persuadée que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, elle n'avait rien dit et s'était rapproché de Killian dans le but d'oublier ses sentiments pour Regina. Mais cela fut en vain, car même si elle appréciait le pirate, son cœur ne battait que pour la brune, et elle le savait. Comme si elle était dans un rêve, elle lâcha la main de Killian qu'elle tenait pour pouvoir agripper sa robe, la soulever légèrement pour se déplacer plus facilement. Sans lâcher Regina du regard, elle descendit les marches de la petite estrade sur laquelle elle était. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Elle laissait ses émotions la guider. Elle s'arrêta de marcher quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de la brune, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son corps vibrer sous les palpitations de son cœur. Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, pendant que l'assemblée retenait son souffle, Emma sourit. Ce qui fit sourire Regina. Reprenant de l'assurance, la brune tendit la main. Emma baissa le regard vers sa main, puis releva le regard pour retrouver les yeux de la mairesse. Elle lui prit la main. Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit, et elle fit volte-face pour se mettre à courir. La blonde la suivait, une main soulevant sa robe, et l'autre dans la main de l'autre femme. Au milieu du silence qui régnait, ses talons claquèrent sur le sol de manière régulière, tandis qu'un rire s'éleva. Henry, incapable de contenir sa joie, s'était mis à rire. Personne n'y prêta attention, tous les regards étant concentrés sur les deux femmes qui s'enfuyaient. Son rire fut rejoint par Zelena, puis certaines personnes joignirent leurs éclats. Certains se levèrent, applaudirent, alors qu'Emma et Regina arrivaient à la sortie du jardin, leurs cheveux détachés flottant librement au rythme de leurs foulées. Killian était toujours debout sur l'estrade, mais presque personne ne le regardait. Certains, scandalisé de ce qui venait de se passer, glissèrent quelques mots d'encouragements inutiles au pirate. Le Curé s'était déjà éclipsé, et Killian ne se fit pas prier pour lui aussi s'en aller.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur le parking, et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Regina. Emma du forcer quelque peu pour faire passer sa robe bouffante, mais réussit finalement à s'installer. Le cœur toujours palpitant, la brune sortit les clefs de la voiture de sa poche, et allait démarrer la voiture, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Elle se tourna subitement vers la blonde, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

 _« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? »_ souffla-t-elle.

Emma noya son regard dans ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient avec insistance, puis baissa le regard vers ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rapidement, elle glissa ses deux mains derrière la tête de la brune pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut précipité, fougueux, sauvage presque, mais passionné. Les lèvres dansaient ensemble, les langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, les mains caressaient le corps de l'autre. Puis, essoufflées mais heureuses, elles se décollèrent. Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations comme seule musique. Soudain, Emma leva sa main droite pour la poser avec douceur sur la joue de son amante.

 _« Démarre la voiture »,_ dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

La brune s'exécuta en souriant, tandis qu'Emma fit délicatement glisser ses doigts le long de son visage avant de la poser sur sa cuisse.  
La voiture ronronna avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Emma et Regina partir, aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient. Elles allaient profiter de leurs temps ensemble, comme il se doit. Ensuite, elles retourneront chercher leur fils et vivront ensemble, comme une famille unie, comme cela semblait avoir été prévu depuis le début. Jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
